Dream Catcher
Dream Catcher is the 2nd opening theme for the MAJOR 2nd anime. It is performed by Berry Goodman. TV Lyrics Japanese= 夢を追う中で壁にぶつかり その度にまた夢を語った 何度も何度もあきらめかけた でも君とまた走り出そう 夢を掴む日まで 好きになってはじめたことさえも 上手くいかなくて嫌いになったり 「どうせダメだ。」って弱音を吐いて いつも逃げてばかりだった 「野球じゃ三回の裏がまだ終わったばかり」 と励ましてくれた君がいた 他の誰でもない 僕しか自分に勝てない でも1人じゃない　仲間がいる この先のピンチはもう怖くない 夢を追う中で壁にぶつかり その度にまた夢を語った 何度も何度もあきらめかけた でも君とまた走り出そう 夢を掴む日まで |-|Romanji= Yume wo ou naka de kabe ni butsukari Sono tabi ni mata yume wo katatta Nando mo nando mo akiramekaketa Demo kimi to mata hashiridasou Yume wo tsukamu hi made Suki ni natte hajimeta koto sae mo Umaku ikanakute kirai ni nattari "Douse dame da." tte yowane wo haite Itsumo nigete bakari datta "Yakyuu ja sankai no ura ga mada owatta bakari" To hagemashite kureta kimi ga ita Hoka no dare demo nai Boku shika jibun ni katenai Demo hitori janai nakama ga iru Kono saki no pinchi wa mou kowakunai Yume wo ou naka de kabe ni butsukari Sono tabi ni mata yume wo katatta Nando mo nando mo akiramekaketa Demo kimi to mata hashiridasou Yume wo tsukamu hi made |-|English= Full Lyrics Japanese= 夢を追う中で壁にぶつかり その度にまた夢を語った 何度も何度もあきらめかけた でも君とまた走り出そう 夢を掴む日まで 好きになってはじめたことさえも 上手くいかなくて嫌いになったり 「どうせダメだ。」って弱音を吐いて いつも逃げてばかりだった 「野球じゃ三回の裏がまだ終わったばかり」 と励ましてくれた君がいた 他の誰でもない 僕しか自分に勝てない でも1人じゃない　仲間がいる この先のピンチはもう怖くない 夢を追う中で壁にぶつかり その度にまた夢を語った 何度も何度もあきらめかけた でも君とまた走り出そう 夢を掴む日まで 振り返って気づいた事がある 積み重ねた日々は無駄じゃないと 夢の数だけ流した涙 今日の笑顔のためにあった 「試合終了　その時まで諦めるな」 と励ませる人でありたい 他の誰でもない 君しか自分に勝てない ほら手を繋ごう　仲間がいる この先のチャンスを掴みにいこう 「夢を夢のままで終わらせない」 今日も仲間と　ともに誓った 何度も何度も乗り越えてきたから この先も大丈夫 心ない言葉に傷ついて 「もうどうでもいい。」と逃げ出した日も 変わらずそっと見守ってくれた そんな君と見たい夢があるから 夢を追う中で壁にぶつかり その度にまた夢を語った 何度も何度もあきらめかけた でも君とまた走り出そう 「夢を夢のままで終わらせない」 今日も仲間と　ともに誓った 何度も何度も乗り越えてきたから この先も大丈夫 夢を掴む日まで |-|Romanji= Yume wo ou naka de kabe ni butsukari Sono tabi ni mata yume wo katatta Nando mo nando mo akiramekaketa Demo kimi to mata hashiridasou Yume wo tsukamu hi made Suki ni natte hajimeta koto sae mo Umaku ikanakute kirai ni nattari "Douse dame da." tte yowane wo haite Itsumo nigete bakari datta "Yakyuu ja sankai no ura ga mada owatta bakari" To hagemashite kureta kimi ga ita Hoka no dare demo nai Boku shika jibun ni katenai Demo hitori janai nakama ga iru Kono saki no pinchi wa mou kowakunai Yume wo ou naka de kabe ni butsukari Sono tabi ni mata yume wo katatta Nando mo nando mo akiramekaketa Demo kimi to mata hashiridasou Yume wo tsukamu hi made Furikaette kidzuita koto ga aru Tsumikasaneta hibi wa muda janai to Yume no kazu dake nagashita namida Kyou no egao no tame ni atta "Shiai shuuryou sono toki made akirameru na" To hagemaseru hito de aritai Hoka no dare demo nai Kimi shika jibun ni katenai Hora te wo tsunagou nakama ga iru Kono saki no chansu wo tsukami ni yukou "Yume wo yume no mama de owarasenai" Kyou mo nakama to tomo ni chikatta Nando mo nando mo norikoete kita kara Kono saki mo daijoubu Kokoronai kotoba ni kidzutsuite "Mou dou demo ii." to nigedashita hi mo Kawarazu sotto mimamotte kureta Sonna kimi to mitai yume ga aru kara Yume wo ou naka de kabe ni butsukari Sono tabi ni mata yume wo katatta Bando mo nando mo akiramekaketa Demo kimi to mata hashiridasou "Yume wo yume no mama de owarasenai" Kyou mo nakama to tomo ni chikatta Nando mo nando mo norikoete kita kara Kono saki mo daijoubu Yume wo tsukamu hi made |-|English= Trivia *The later scene with Daigo catching the ball reflects his childhood point-of-view from Epilogue OVA: Message, which started his dream to become like his dad. Navigation Category:Opening Themes